Unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) have been used in a wide variety of capacities to provide surveillance and perform other tasks. Some tasks include destroying, disabling or otherwise damaging a target on the ground. Accordingly, a need has arisen for systems to counter such UAVs so as to avoid damage to military and/or civilian installations. The present disclosure is directed to such systems.